The Chocoholic And The Idiot
by Under The Moonlight 55
Summary: Sirius et Remus sont juste extrêmement amoureux.


_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle traduction, toujours de "A Sirius Crush On Moony" dont j'ai déjà traduit "20 questions"_

 _Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni le scénario._

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !_

* * *

Sirius se ferait des illusions si il pensait qu'il n'était pas un chiot malade d'amour qui ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au garçon dont il était follement amoureux. Il se ferait des illusions s'il pensait qu'il pourrait jamais ne plus aimer Remus.

Il était assis, en cours de potions, en face de Remus, son menton reposait dans ses mains et ce sourire niais sur le visage. Ce sourire niait qui était réservé à Remus seulement. Le sourire n'avait même pas exister avant qu'il ne rencontre Remus. Maintenat, il était en permanance sur son visage.

Remus leva les yeux de son travail pour croiser le regard de Sirius, et il rougit, ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de Sirius. Remus sourit, de ce sourire que Sirius aimait tant, puis rebaissa les yeux sur son devoir. Il ne passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne re-regarde Sirius. Celui-ci lui faisait du pied sous la table.

James leva les yeux au ciel avec dégoût et leur murmura de se trouver une chambre.

Xxx

Remus savait que Sirius aimait le café. Ils avaient plusieurs rendez-vous par mois, assis dans le vieux café moisi de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils s'étaient assis face à face dans le magasin, en se souriant.

Sirius prit une gorgée de café.

Remus était accro au chocolat. Il commandait toujours son chocolat chaud avec supplément chocolat sur le dessus. Sirius aimait cette partie de lui.

"Alors, comment va tu aujourd'hui mon, merveilleux loup-garou accro au chocolat, petit ami ?"

Remus rougit et sourit. "Je vais très bien, merci. Et comment vas aujourd'hui mon, incroyable idiot amoureux, petit-ami ?"

"Je ne suis pas un idiot" Bouda Sirius.

"Tu es mon idiot."

"Et bien, si je dois être l'idiot de quelqu'un, je serais le tien" Sirius hocha la tête en souriant

Xxx

Remus et Sirius en était à franchir l'étape de passer d'une relation seulement amoureuse à une relation sexuelle. Ils étaient tous les deux excités par l'idée, mais Remus était prudent. Il était gêné quand on parlait de choses comme... _ça_.

Ils étaient allongés au lit ensemble. Sirius enroula ses bras autour de Remus et l'attira plus près.

"Je te veux, Remus," murmura Sirius à son oreille.

Remus souffla lentement et leva les yeux vers Sirius. "je te veux aussi."

Les mains de Sirius de scendirent sur le bras de Remus et sur son torse, puis lentement vers le bas.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et essaya de trouver une raison de dire non.

Sirius était au dessus de lui, et il pouvait se sentir devenir dur. Il savait que Sirius pouvait le sentir aussi. Il regardait en silence, embarrassé, Sirius, qui lui sourit.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un est un peu exité ?" Le taquina-t'il.

Remus essaya de détourner le regard et de cacher son visage, mais Sirius tira ses bras vers le bas, et le maintint en place.

"Regarde toi devenir tout rouge et gêné " Dit-il en souriant. "Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça."

"Tais-toi" Marmonna Remus, en gemissant involontairemment.

"Woah, là " Dit Sirius, en plaçant les mains de Remus derrière sa tête et en se penchant, "Quelqu'un est vraiment excité."

"Mmm, je te déteste" murmura Remus, en poussant de nouveau Sirius.

Sirius sourit. Il aimait quand Remus était comme ça. "Aww... Je te déteste aussi" dit-il joyeusement, avant de combler l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser.

Il était hot, sexy , et tout ce que Sirius pouvait rêver.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il se regardèrent pendant une minute.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout. "

"Alors, comment va tu aujourd'hui, mon merveilleux, loup-garou accro au chocolat, petit ami ?"

Remus rougit et sourit. "Je vais très bien, merci. Et comment vas aujourd'hui, mon incroyable idiot amoureux de petit-ami ?"

"Je ne suis pas un idiot" Bouda Sirius.

"Tu es mon idiot."

"Et bien, si je dois être l'idiot de quelqu'un, je serais le tien" Sirius hocha la tête en souriant


End file.
